The invention relates to a device for the analysis or absorption measurement on a small amount, for example, on a droplet of a liquid medium with the help of light, which is guided through the medium and can then be detected or analyzed with a photometer, spectrophotometer, fluorometer, or spectrofluorometer, wherein the device has, in the position of use, an upper planar receiving location for the deposition or dropping of the medium, a light entry located, in the position of use, underneath the receiving location, in its housing, and a first device located in the beam path behind the light entry for deflecting the light upward to the receiving location and a reflector that can be mounted detachably above the receiving location and that has a defined distance from the receiving location in its position of use and is filled or can be filled by the medium at least in the area of the light passage, wherein a second device for deflecting the light coming from the reflector toward a detector is provided.
Such a device is described in the German Patent Application 10 2004 023 178.8 and has proven itself in practice. However, it has been shown that the provided light guidance, in which the optical axis of the light beam is deflected upward perpendicular to its direction provided at the entry to the device and then is guided to the actual measurement location, results in an overall height that is unfavorable for many applications.